La douloureuse extase
by Ladyboy
Summary: En découvrant la véritable identité de Kira, L est déboussolé. Cela signe son arrêt de mort mais ce compte à rebours n'est pas si facile à vivre pour Raito qui passe la soirée avec L...yaoï [RaitoL]


_**La douloureuse extase **_

_21h36_

Jusqu'où ira Kira ?

C'est la question que tout le monde se pose sauf une personne.

L.

Il pensait savoir à quoi s'attendre, son intelligence n'avait d'égal que son instinct et au bout de plusieurs mois de recherches il l'avait enfin trouvé.

Il savait qui était Kira.

Cependant un problème se posait dorénavant à lui.

Sa nature de tueur venait simplement de lui briser le cœur, car il connaissait Kira personnellement. Il connaissait chaque courbe de son corps, chacun de ses soupirs, de ses gémissements…il le connaissait mieux que quiconque.

S'il suivait son instinct il aurait attendu de le retrouver et l'aurai capturé car depuis le début c'était soit Kira…soit lui. Et là il était en train d'y passer, il commençait à mourir à petit feu et pourtant aucun signe de crise cardiaque en vue.

_21h40_

Il sait.

Raito soupira longuement.

-C'est dommage _pensa-t-il_ peu importe le domaine je m'amusais toujours avec lui. Cependant je ne peux pas le laisser me prendre. C'est lui ou moi et j'ai une mission à accomplir avant tout.

Raito sortit son Death Note et écrit

_L. , vendredi 6 juin à 00h01_

_Mort en pleine extase._

Alors qu'il trouvait le paradis dans les bras de celui qu'il cherchait à capturer il le regarda dans les yeux et sût qu'il allait mourir. Au lieu d'un gémissement c'est un sanglot étouffé qu'il produit en réalisant qu'il aime un monstre.

Une larme tomba sur la page où Raito signait l'arrêt de mort de son aimé.

Après une dernière étreinte et un tendre baiser il se serra contre son amour maudit et laissa calmement la vie s'enfuir dans un dernier soupir.

Kira mit le point final de cette condamnation qui signait aussi la fin d'une vie à laquelle il tenait, la fin d'un jeu de traque, d'une passion sans fin. La seule pensée qui réussit à traverser l'épais nuage noir qu'il semblait avoir au dessus de la tête depuis quelques secondes, tel une épée de Damoclès prête à le pourfendre à chaque instant, c'est que sans L. la vie promettait d'être bien plus ennuyeuse.

_22h25_

L. regarda l'heure, il n'allait pas tarder. Cependant viendrait-il seul ou accompagné de son amie la faucheuse ? rien n'était moins sûr, il savait qu'il aimait Raito il l'avait toujours sût au fond de lui mais lui l'aimait-il assez pour lui laisser la vie maintenant qu'il savait tout ? ou l'aimait-il trop pour le confronter à un choix qu'il ne saurai faire ? L. le savait, il ne pourrait pas choisir entre son devoir et ses sentiment…mais Raito lui avec son caractère légendaire prendrait ce choix comme un défi, celui de tuer quelqu'un de cher pour créer son monde utopique.

_22h32_

Raito eut un temps d'arrêt devant la porte de l'hôtel de L. , il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer derrière cette porte et comment tout cela se terminerait. Cependant il n'était pas sûr de vouloir voir ça, d'assister au dernier acte de leur relation, de sa vie. D'un autre côté il n'avait pas le choix, s'il ne passait pas cette porte L. mourrait tout de même mais d'une simple crise cardiaque et cela lui était impensable. Son plus féroce amour ne pouvait mourir d'une simple crise cardiaque il n'était pas comme eux. Il méritait une fin en apothéose, pour lui prouver que malgré son geste irréparable il restait important à ses yeux.

_22h35_

Deux coups furent donnés contre la porte.

-Le voilà _se dit L _Alors tendre amour m'as-tu apporté une belle pomme empoisonnée ?

Il se leva de son fauteuil en ayant quelques frissons lorsque ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol aussi froid que la mort. Es-ce une marche nuptiale ou une marche funéraire, seul Raito le sait et L. ne peux qu'abandonner son triste sort entre ses mains. Il se saisit de la poignée et ouvrit à son funeste amant.

_22h37_

-Je me suis demandé si tu viendrai…_dit L._

-Pourquoi ne serai-je pas venu ? je ne manque jamais un rendez-vous quel qui soit…

-Il y a au moins un rendez-vous que personne ne peut manquer…_commença L_

-…celui avec la mort _termina Raito en sursautant_

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela, il ne s'était rendu compte de ses paroles qu'en même temps que L. dont l'air avait semblé soudainement plus grave. Comme s'il savait ce qui l'attendait, comme s'il était résigné à cette idée.

_22h42_

-L…

-Oui ?

-Il y a une question qui me tourmente depuis notre rencontre…

-Ah oui ? Laquelle ? _demanda L avec appréhension_

-D'où te viens cette obsession pour le sucre ? A croire que tu as toujours des friandises à proximité !

L. émit un rire cristallin et dit avec un sourire mutin

-Tu insinues que j'ai toujours quelque chose dans la bouche ?

Raito manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé et vira au rouge cramoisi

-Hum…euh…non…euh…

-Où est partie votre habituelle éloquence cher ami ? _le taquina L_

Raito grogna et remua sur son siège

-Ah je vois…_rit le brun_

_23h_

-Rassures moi tu n'avais pas de rendez-vous de prévu, autre que moi je veux dire ? Personne ne risque de débarquer à l'improviste ? _demanda Raito_

L. planta ses yeux dans les siens et haussa un sourcil

-Non pourquoi ?…

-Car sinon j'aurais eu honte de faire ça…_dit Raito qui s'était approché de L._

Il l'attrapa et le renversa de son siège pour finalement se mettre à cheval sur ses hanches.

-Ah c'est froid ! _s'exclama L alors que son dos touchait le sol_

Raito rit et lui murmura

-Attends on va arranger ça je te promets que bientôt tu ne saura même plus ce que c'est que d'avoir froid…

_23h03_

Les inhibitions avaient déjà volé au loin, et ce n'étaient pas les seules…on pouvait apercevoir entre autres une chaussette sur la table, une chaussure sur le canapé appartenant à Raito et le t-shirt de L accroché à la poignée de la fenêtre ainsi que deux corps entre mêlés sur le carrelage.

Le corps de L. ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille, parsemé de marques et de traces de baisers passionnés tous œuvre de Raito. Ce dernier parcourait à nouveau chaque partie de son corps cherchant à en mémoriser chaque courbe, chaque effet que son effleurement provoquait chez L., chaque zone sensible…il cherchait simplement à mémoriser chaque élément qui faisait de L. ce qu'il était.

_23h30_

-Passons aux choses sérieuses…_murmura Raito à l'oreille de L. qui frémit_

Il le souleva, ce qui n'était pas bien difficile ce dernier pesant autant qu'une plume, et aussitôt L. enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et nicha sa tête au creux de son cou. Raito du prendre un instant avant de pouvoir se mettre en marche, le souffle chaud de L. contre sa peau le perturbant au plus haut point. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de L. lui caressant le dos il marcha vers sa chambre, du pied il tapa dans la porte qui s'ouvrit et la referma de la même manière avant de déposer L sur le lit comme le plus précieux des colis.

L. le regarda de ses grands yeux noirs et Raito remarqua véritablement à ce moment là les reflets bleu qui tremblaient de désir dans ces deux perles noires. Raito baissa la tête et une larme coula le long de sa joue. L fronça les sourcils et l'attira contre lui embrassant ses larmes afin de les faire disparaître. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Raito qui gémit à ce contact et se serra encore plus contre L. A les voir on pourrai croire qu'ils cherchaient simplement à se fondre l'un en l'autre. Sentant que cette nuit n'était pas comme les autres L. renversa Raito sous lui et tout en l'embrassant le fit sien.

_00h00_

-Raito, je sais qui tu es, je sais que c'est toi…_souffla L blottit dans les bras de Raito_

-Et pourtant tu es là avec moi…je m'attendais plus à être dans une cellule à l'heure qu'il est que dans ton lit…

-On ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve…Et maintenant que vas tu faire…Kira ? _soupira L en leva la tête vers lui_

Pour seule réponse Raito se plaça sur L et entra en lui.

_00h01_

L serra les dents la douleur le tenaillait, après avoir connu Raito il apprenait à connaître Kira.

_00h02_

Ses ongles se plantant dans le dos de Raito, la douleur avait vite cédé la place au plaisir. C'est ce qui était inquiétant, chez lui les deux n'étaient jamais complètement distincts.

_**00h03**_

L allait gémir mais le son se bloqua dans sa gorge, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et vit Raito se stopper net. Ce dernier paniqué regarda l'heure et ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps. L se blottit contre lui, alors que Raito était tendu à l'extrême sachant que la vision que L avait de lui venait de changer ce dernier partit dans un dernier soupir qui forma un « Je t'aime ».

_00h04_

Raito surpris et déboussolé, se saisit du Death Note et vit que les lames qu'il avait versé en écrivant la note de L avaient effacé le mot « monstre ». Ainsi L était partit avec ses propres pensées, Raito regarda le visage figé de L, la lueur bleu dans ses yeux s'éteindre et soudain pour lui rien n'eut plus vraiment d'importance.

_00h05_

Il jeta le Death Note dans le feu qui brûlait à présent dans la cheminée du salon.

_00h06_

Il enjamba la balustrade du balcon de la chambre de L.

_00h07_

Il sauta.

_Hum. Voilà ma toute première fic sur Death Note, sur L et Raito. Pitié ne me lancez pas de tomate tout de suite…prenez le temps de mettre une petite (ou grande :D) **review** avant ! Pour le plaisir de l'auteur sadique et cruel…Vous avez aimé ou détesté ? peut importe chaque avis m'intéresse !_

_A tout de suite je l'espère,_

_Lysiane._


End file.
